


Overwatch Kink Week - 8 Short Drabbles / abandoned :(

by alex_awesome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Large Cock, Multi, Sex Toys, Short Drabbles, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: Its Overwatch Kink week, so for 8 days I'll be posting a little drabble featuring that days kink- check the tags! -





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://marascrib.tumblr.com

Roadhog slammed his looming body into the smaller man beneath him. Junkrat's ribs visibly pushed against his taut skin as he sucked air into his lungs. One of Roadhog's large hands slapped over his mouth, quieting his wanton moans mixed with whimpers of mercy. With each thrust, Roadhog's cock jammed into Junkrat's insides, forming a bulge as his body was fucked.

"Better listen to me next time, Rat!" Roadhog growled, smiling under his mask. Junkrat wrapped his legs around his much larger partner, drooling at the sight of his extending gut, invaded by the thick cock. 

Junkrat's cock reached skyward, dripping precum down onto his stomach. Wrapped around his member was a vibrating ring, sending pulsing surges throughout his groin. Roadhog bucked frantically, sweat dripping from his large muscled body as he thrust Junket's body onto his cock like a toy.

"Thatssss it...go go wild M-Maaakooo.." Junkrat slurred as ropes of cum shot from his stimulated cock. 

With a final groan Roadhog emptied into him, hot cum pouring into his bowels. He pulled out as Junkrat was overstimulated with the still vibrating ring, and his asshole dripping with Roadhog's cum.


End file.
